creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
H3LPM3.exe
The following took place between October 12, 2009 and October 25, 2009. This story was a journal, kept by a widowed husband. He was found dead on the sidewalk next to a local grocery store. The only thing out of the ordinary was that his eyes were all black and he had burn marks, significantly on his chest. No evidence of the killer has been found. "It has been exactly three months since Mari died. A heart failure? Out of the blue? Yeah right, fucking doctors think they know everything, anyway, my counselor said I would be a good idea to start a journal to keep my thoughts in. FUCK!" October 13 Fucking lady in the grocery store took forever! Damn, how many trojans does one bitch need!? Its a usual day. It smells like beer outside, or is that just me? Uh, stupid ass boss thought he knew everything, now we are down in the slums, the bizz has no money and he laid off half the workers. October 14 Finally, UPS takes forever to deliver one simple laptop! Three fuckin weeks! Uhhggg. October 15 Laptop is a piece of shit, but its the only thing I can afford right now. Alright, I download all the usual files, now to have some fun baby. DAMMIT, fucking virus! A FREAKIN TROJAN VIRUS! October 16 Stayed up all night playing WoW, not being online in a while hurts your social stats dude. Looking for some games to go with my collection. Came across a first person shooter game called H3LPM3. The title is supposed to mean Hacker Life's Personal Massacre 33. It was rated very well so I downloaded it. Its alright, minor glitches, ok gameplay. Its pretty much a Modern Warfare 2 clone. October 17 That fuckin game! It freakin crashed my computer! I started it up, and it took me to the title, then, strobe lights and CRASH! FUCK! Now gotta take that damn thing. The dude there took it to the back to look at it. He told me to come back tomorrow. Only thing I got now is TV. October 18 I went back to that computer store. They told me nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary, and that it was working just fine when they used it. Really? 50 bucks outa my pocket for this shit? Well, I took it back and hooked it up and started it up. Everything was normal, although half my files had been wipped, including that game. Mari! If only you were here! I had to go to work today, on a Sunday of course. Boss fired another few. I had talked to him a long while about an account that needed attending to. Heh, that dumbass might a fraction of a brain after all. October 19 Found out my boss, Jearan(Je-r-an), had been found dead, his eyes, pitch black, and a burn mark on his chest. Piece of shit had it comin, too bad though cause the company sent another agent down here for the time being. Fact is though, he is a winey, irritating, little fucker. Acts like he is better than us. The police were all over the place. A man pissed himself cause a cop scared him. That guy is always on the edge. October 20 My house was broken into last night. My kitchen window had been opened. The thing was, nothing was stolen. Only a single picture of me had my face scratched out by something. Police didn't find anything. They took that picture for evidence. To have a serial killer or somethin in your house! Fuck That! Well, tonight I'm staying at my buds house. Mari, I love you! I hope to see you in my dreams! October 21 I came home last night to find my house surprisingly kept, everything is where its supposed to be. A note on the counter said otherwise,"Why did you leave? ARE YOU SCARED? DO YOU HATE ME?" Now I have a reason to be scared. I'm gonna try to stay up all night. What is going on? October 22 Stayed up all night. Heard nothing at all. Maybe its a friend playing a trick on me? Well, today, my friend who I stayed with a night or two ago, was found dead. Same as my boss, black eyes, and burn marks. I'm not a suspect, but a person of interest. They don't know what is causing it though. They think I could virus, but they haven't ruled out a murder yet. I turned in that note today. No fingerprints, no clues, nothing. Im starting to doubt if I am even capable of doing anything without something happening. Everyone close to me is either missing or dead. If this guy wants me dead, why doesn't he just kill me now? October 23 I'm sorry about yesterday, someones at the door, hold on. A UPS man had brought a box. I opened it up and there was a laptop, and there was a note inside. "Dear Mr. Anderson, Please note our regret. The laptop you have ordered had been found in one of the offices in Chicago. Sincerely, UPS Management" Where the fuck did that laptop come from. As a matter of fact, where did that game go? I searched online and all evidence of it being there was gone. It was no longer on the top of the list for high rated games. Its just gone. October 24 I didn't write much yesterday because something came. Tall, dark, hairy, with a growl of a devil or demon. It stayed outside by my bedroom. Clawing, scratching, I don't know WHAT THE FUCK IT WANTS!!! I called the police and told them there was a man in my house. They got here in around 5 minutes. Those minutes seemed like hours. They got to the door and asked if they could come in, when they got no response, they kicked down the door and saw the creature. Gunshots rang in the house. I heard growling and ripping and a crunching sounds. The screaming... oh GOD the screaming... it was a horrid mix of yelping, screaming and whimpering. It wants me, it will kill everyone to get me! I just want to be fucking happy! October 25 I busted out of my window and ran down the street in broad daylight. IT chased after me. I was running down the street, I saw a few thugs in an alley. They came up to me and stopped me. They were gonna mug me. Then it flew at them and ripped them apart and slowly ate their souls, but it wasn't going to be satisfied until it had me. I stopped so I could write this. That fucking game, H3LPM3, its a fucking death sentence, no worse. Mari, if you manage to read this journal, I love you. Epilogue From eyewitness accounts, all they saw were a couple of thugs just being torn apart by nothing. The man's final words were in an unknown language. They were,"Sed Diabolus est Deus Mortuus Est!" This roughly translates to,"The Devil Is Real, God Is Dead'. The grocery store security cameras caught quite a sight. The footage showed the gangsters being ripped apart, then their chests bursting into flames, then quickly diminishing. The man just fell, chest burning. Then, in a bright flash, the footage cuts. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Video Games Category:Beings Category:Computers and Internet